


Twa Sisters

by TheNeptuneViolin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeptuneViolin/pseuds/TheNeptuneViolin
Summary: Written before acowar came out and based on some theory posts I made, Feyre has gathered all the information she can from Spring so she and Elain have a plan to get out before things get violent…





	Twa Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://torattlethestars.tumblr.com/post/158778379874/twa-sisters).  
> Feel free to tell me what you think!

Elain and I strolled with our arms linked at the elbow, in a way that was common for the upper classes of the mortal realm but I had never seen anyone else use in Prythian, deliberately meandering towards the only stream on Tamlin’s land. We, for the sake of Ianthe trailing us, gossiped about nothing in particular. Small talk had always been one of Elain’s strengths though I could never sustain it for long. But still she lead us masterfully through a conversation about nothing at all. 

On the occasions when the conversation allowed for it, I glanced back at Ianthe and the consistent scowl on her face. She hated this new job of hers - protect me and Elain as we enjoyed the grounds outside of the manor. This was Tamlin’s latest compromise, both for me and Ianthe; no guards following us but Ianthe’s constant presence and a way for Ianthe to prove her good graces to Tamlin. I didn’t want to point out the irony that Ianthe was the reason that my sisters weren’t safe. Ianthe hated her newest job, but Elain and I had decided to use this to our advantage.

As we neared the deepest part of the brook, Elain let go of my arm and spun, with swiftness only a fae could manage, to face me, her back to Ianthe and mine to the flowing water.

I had mastered a placid look of shock by this point, so I slapped it on my face. Elain’s on the other hand, was full of concern; asking me if I’m sure about this plan. Ianthe, the only other person who could see her, could see my face, so as much as I wanted to reassure her once again that I was sure about this plan, I couldn’t. We needed this to happen as soon as possible. Elain and I had gathered as much information as we could as we could. War was imminent and I needed to go back home. And I needed to get all of my friends to safety.  
I started with Alis. I had simply invited Alis and her boys to safety in Velaris and it seemed that her absence went unnoticed by all the High Fae; only some of the other lesser fae noticed she was gone. But today was for getting Elain out, and possibly even Lucien.

Lucien had seen through all of my lies. He - unlike Tamlin, it seemed - knew me, and knew I was putting on an act, and even before Elain came to spring to join me as a spy tried his best to help me. With a little Lucien too realised that he could change so much of his behaviour in front of Tamlin and he too would be ignored and could give me the information needed to help stop the war although he was reluctant to go against his friend.

But since Elain came to Spring, I saw Lucien pushing a little more - for me and my sister but also all the innocents who would end up caught amidst this war. And, perhaps more importantly, he and Elain had become fast friends; they were still getting to know each other, but we had seen that he was willing to go further for his mate than anyone else - even if, as far as I could see, the two weren’t in love with each other, at least yet.

I made my voice shake a little at my sister’s sudden movement and newly strong stance. She was no longer playing the part of the gentle sister. “E-Elain?” I asked, my docile mask still in place.

As I proceeded with the plan, Elain’s face hardened into a mask we had sculpted for her - a mask worthy of the Court of Nightmares. She wore a wicked, sly grin and cocked her head to the side. “Feyre, Feyre. Little baby Feyre.” She pulled out my name and let it roll across her tongue wickedly.

Through my peripheral vision, I noticed Ianthe’s face had lit up in delight and anticipation. I suspected that she would enjoy watching this.

“Elain?” I asked again. I was just a broken doll to the spring court. I couldn’t do anything to help myself. That perfect thing I played couldn’t fight back or get herself away from the water’s edge.

“Feyre, don’t you think it’s unfair that you’ve got everything? A house and land? A High Lord that loves you?” She punctuated each question with a step forwards, forcing me to take a step backwards - closer to the water. “Don’t you think that Nesta and I deserve to be happy too? And what have we got? The Night Court are training Nesta for war - for _war_ \- and I’m stuck here with you and that idiotic redhead who thinks he owns me because of some stupid magic bond!”

“What do you want, Elain?” my shaking voice asked. I sounded so weak and pathetic. I hated what Spring had made me. “I’m sure Tamlin can get you a house with lands, if that’s what you want. Someone can go get Nesta back - save her. And you can do what you want together, then.” I sounded so feeble. “Please Elain, don’t do this.”

Ianthe looked a little conflicted. She clearly wanted to watch me drown but she knew that if she did, she’d lose all her standing with Tamlin. So, in whatever decision she made, winnowed away.

“You never wanted any of this, Feyre. You were content to keep on living forever as paupers. Nesta and I always wanted a better life, and you’ve just been given it.” Then her malice turned hard with a dark laugh. “Nesta doesn’t need saving from the Night Court. The Night Court’s going to save us all.”

I wanted to smile at that in pride, but Tamlin and Ianthe winnowed in then, Lucien in tow. The timing was right. Perhaps Elain was being more over-dramatic than necessary, but Tamlin’s face was horror stricken.

I looked at him with desperation, now backing away from Elain’s large strides towards me, her body language filled with a confident power.

I placed my foot backwards one more step, finding my foot wet. “Tamlin?” I begged. His body was frozen, just as it had been under the mountain.

Elain’s mask lit up with glee at this. She took one more step forwards and put her hands on my shoulders and shoved.

I fell backwards into the water, not flowing so fast that I would drown but I still made a show of splashing about like I was desperately trying to keep afloat.

Elain gave a dark laugh and began to stride away.

Tamlin took this moment to begin to act. Tamlin thrust out his arm and let out a burst of power. I let my head finally sink under the surface of the water as his magic reached me. Transformation magic, I realised as I felt the shape of my body begin to change shape into a swan.

As my new body surfaced, knowing innately how to swim, Tamlin shouted “Lucien! Stop Elain!” Elain had disappeared from my sight, and Lucien followed in the direction that he left.

Tamlin. Without bothering to check if Lucien was doing as he commanded, Tamlin rushed from the disappointed looking Ianthe to the edge of the water. He reached into the water and placed his hands on either side of my small body to lift me out.

He placed me gently ashore and strokes my wet, white feathers. “Feyre,” he whispered softly, before realising I was still in the body he put me in - maybe he just wanted my body like that for longer. He pushed at me with his magic again, this time more gently, and places me back into my own high fae body.

I lay on the bank, still wet, and breathing heavily, as if I had just been through a traumatic ordeal, not something I had orchestrated. I smile at him weakly. “I’m cold,” I said with as little emotion in as I could. As if I were nothing. Just the way Tamlin wanted me.

Tamlin laughed a little at that. “Let’s get you inside then.”

He scooped his hands under my legs and back to pick me up, my hair catching on a loose rock as he did. We winnowed back inside the manor.

* * *

I was wrapped in a large, fluffy towel in the large downstairs drawing room of the Spring Court Manor, sat on one of the formal sofas. Tamlin was doing his best to comfort me from the horror he thought I’d just been through and Ianthe sat across the room on a matching sofa, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else but here. I was still dripping wet, which made Tamlin’s overbearing presence even more of a nuisance as I was beginning to shiver due to the cold. He wouldn’t let me go dry off yet, for some reason that made sense in his mind. I was half tempted to just show him my control over my fire magic.

But I couldn’t reveal myself to Tamlin and the rest of Spring just yet. I needed to make sure Elain and Lucien got out of here safely first. Not long now.

Despite the fact that I had tuned out Tamlin’s had gently rubbing up and down my arm and his words trying to convince me that he would make everything better, I noticed when he suddenly stopped.

Lucien was stood in the doorway to the room, clearly conflicted about his loyalty to the male who had provided for him for all of these years and the friendship he had begun to strike with the young woman who stood in front of him.

Elain’s dress was dirtied and a little ripped, not quite hanging right off her shoulders anymore. Her eyes were downcast, staring at either her feet of the handcuffs made from Lucien’s flame that held her wrists in front of her body at an awkward angle so not to burn her clothes. She was playing the part the sad girl who was sorry for what she did - perhaps for Lucien’s benefit. That wasn’t the plan, but it didn’t seem to matter as Tamlin was too concerned with what she’d done to notice anything else.

Tamlin had risen from where he sat next to me and stiffly positioned himself in front of me, as if to protect me, his body filled with rage. “Elain Archeron. I welcomed you into my court with open arms. You have thrown that back into my face today. You tried to drown my betrothed and if not for Ianthe’s quick thinking, you would have succeeded.” His talons had slid from his hands. “I cannot tolerate that sort of disobedience in my court, no matter if you are related to my beloved or not. If you like the horrors of the Night Court so much, you can go back.”

Lucien look shocked at this - like he had something to say but didn’t dare.

“Elain Archeron. You are hereby banished from the Spring Court. If I ever see you within the borders of Spring again,” he growled, “You will be killed on sight.”

Elain looked sick to her stomach. She didn’t try to defend herself, and I felt guilty that I had put her into this position, but I reminded myself that this was war. We couldn’t all play nice - Tamlin had forfeited that right the day he made his deal with Hybern. Behind the mask he wore to protect himself, Lucien looked like he didn’t like the idea much either.

Tamlin turned his attention to Lucien. “Take her to the border. She’s not our problem anymore.”

Lucien backed out of the room, his hand placed gently on Elain’s shoulder, guiding her out with him. Tamlin’s glare followed them out, but he sat back down next to me and once again resumed the whispering of sweet nothings and gentle caresses.

As soon as Lucien was out of the room, I found his mind and told him, _Come talk to me in my room when you’re done_.

I gave it a minute before kissing Tamlin on the cheek and excusing myself to get dry. This time he let me go.

* * *

By the time I made it to my room, Lucien was stood outside, pacing frantically. I pushed the door open and beckoned Lucien to follow me in.

I closed the door behind my friend and immediately used my magic to dry off; water and fire that Lucien had seen me use before, but he still managed looked shocked. I discarded the towel.

Then Lucien let out a sob. “I just left her at the border to Summer. I winnowed there and back as fast as I could, just to get it done-” He let out a choking sound as if the words had become blocked in his throat.

“I’ll tell Rhys,” I said softly. He’ll get her, or Mor will. They’ll winnow there and fetch her. She’ll be fine.” I gave him a look that I hoped was reassuring. He knew I was High Lady of the Night Court, but he still didn’t trust my court entirely.

“You need to make a decision, Lucien.”

He looked at me, slightly confused.

“Whose side are you on in this war?”

“I- I don’t know-” He sounded like he barely managed to force the words out.

“You need to decide what you’re fighting for - who you’re fighting with. Is it the same loyalty to Tamlin that got us into this mess? Both of us should have stood up to him before now for what he has tried to make us. Or will you fight for the happiness your mate might bring you? I saw how happy she made you”

His eyes were a little glazed over. “How could she do that to you? She was the one good thing I had left.”

  
“I asked her to, Lucien. I needed to get her out, just like I got Alis out. War is coming - and soon Spring won’t be safe. I can get you out too, if you want. You can see your mate again.”

“I’d- I think I’d like that.”

“Go back to the border of the Summer Court, find where Elain ended up. Rhys is coming to get her. He’ll take you too.”

“But what about you? And Tamlin? He’s not going to like this. He’ll-”

I cut him off. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

I smiled at him. He gave me a weak one back and winnowed away.

* * *

When I came back downstairs, I found Tamlin in his study, fingering what looked like a lock of my hair, his fiddle bow on his desk in front of him.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He turned to face me with a faint smile. “I needed to replace the hair on my bow.”


End file.
